Вяαмвłeвłαze
вяαмвłeвłαze is a she-cat loner with light-red eyes (TRADEMARK) light brown pelt, bearing deep brown and black stripes and patches, similar to that of a camoflauge pattern, and a white tail-tip. She is played by ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ. She is a new character with no group, union, clan, legion, ect. She will happily RP with anyone, and talk with any RPers. Keep in mind that вяαмвłeвłαze is played by ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ, so anyone Aura knows, she, obviously, knows. She is notorious for raiding kittypet homes for building material, human snacks, and for the fun of fighting the "neighbourhood kitties". Hunting As a skilled hunter, вяαмвłeвłαze is constantly on the alert for a quick snack. Her favourite prey consist of rabbits, voles, and blackbirds. Rabbits and Blackbirds for the lean meat, and Voles for the aroma. She is also skilled at fishing, but rarely eats fish. "They taste like mud on the outside! I only like the not-muddy ones!" Aside from hunting, she also does a lot of foraging, and can identify over 10 simple herbs. Fight Fighting was an important factor of вяαмвłeвłαze's life. Her fights with kittypets, then loners like her, and unsuspecting rogues too, have made her a good fighter, and raised her spirit. She is rather aggressive now, though. History Unknown history вяαмвłeвłαze was born by two kittypets, named Inge (fem) and Mytte (male). They had planned on calling her "Charlie". When Inge brought her new kit home one day, the owner was very angry and tried on three occassions to drown the poor kit. But every time, the kit would swim back up and bite the twoleg before sauntering away. Utterly scathing, this twoleg took the kit, bundled it in bubblewrap, and drove fifty miles away from the nest before dumping her in a river. The kit somehow returned. Seeing that the his plans to be rid of the kit were in vain, the twoleg instead tried a different approach; over-care. The twoleg would force the kit to eat twice as much as it's capacity, dye it's fur with washable dye, and even let his two daughters squish and dress up the kit. Sure enough, it worked. Annoyed, the kit slunk out of an open window at midnight and went out into the streets. The twoleg saw this and quickly closed the window before the kit could change her mind. But the kit never did. After weeks of starving, scavenging, and sleeping out in the rain, the kit ran into a pack of feral dogs who chased her off a cliff. The dogs died, but the kit somehow survived. As she woke, she realized she remembered nothing except for the fact that she was a cat, and she needed to eat. So, in an act of pure hunger, she sank her teeth into the dog's gruesome flesh, and ate, before falling asleep under a large ash tree. Known history Upon wake, вяαмвłeвłαze was found by two cats, both of them loners. The two were old, sweet ones, who asked the kit her name. She knew she didn't have a name, so instead, her eyes wandered over the vast ground, and fell upon a bramble thicket. "Bramble", she had said to the two elderly cats. "My name is Bramble." The loners nodded in acceptance, and raised her, teaching her how to hunt and fish. But they did not believe in violence, and so, never taught her how to fight. One day, a band of rogues passed by the elder's abandoned house, in need of shelter, and when the two cats denied, were brutally murdered. вяαмвłeвłαze, now 7 moons old, was forced into a corner by the skinny rogues, and was done for, until instinct kicked in. ''Slash. ''A single claw raked across the leader's throat, blood flying through the air, as the rogue twitched on the ground, yowling and moaning in utter pain, while the rest of the party broke and fled. вяαмвłeвłαze realized she had fighting potential, and soon began to practice by challenging the "Neighbourhood Kitties", becoming rather notorious for her deeds, and for the prizes she claimed after she won, which was always. Category:Roleplay